Awaken: Ignite the Flame
by Phoenix2312
Summary: Katniss is planning to die in the arena to save Peeta, so she decides to make the most of her time left. Wanting to know what it's like to give herself to someone she asks Haymitch to take her. Problem is, once she's indulged in this kind of pleasure she can't get enough. Hayniss/Aberdeen (part 1 of 5 in the Awaken series) Rated M for smut!


I've been in the mood to write smut lately and this is the first part of a series of three (or four) in which Katniss discovers her sexuality. This is set after the Quarter Quell announcement. The next part in the series will be Joniss.

**NOTE: The image for this story is a screen-shot that I took while watching the movie on my laptop. If you are interested in using it, feel free, I do not own it.**

Now that that's cleared up, on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**Awaken Series- Part I  
Ignite the Flame**

"I'm here for a drink."

Haymitch just chuckles at me, "Now there's something I can help you with sweetheart."

He pushes the glass of white liquor into my chest and I grab it, needing to feel something.

The liquid is bitter and burns my throat, but I don't care.

"We have to save him Haymitch."

I can see his shoulders slump slightly, but I press on.

"You chose me last time, it's time to choose him; he deserves it. He is good and kind and so much more than you or I will ever be. Please Haymitch…"

He looks up from his glass and his eyes meet mine, I see him studying my face, and it sends a shiver through me.

"Alright, if his name is pulled I'll volunteer, but if my name is pulled he will volunteer and then there isn't much I can do."

I nod.

Silence surrounds us again and I take another swig from the glass of alcohol, letting it settle deep in my belly.

Across from me Haymitch stands up and I can't help myself as I stare up at him. His blonde hair is unkempt but not dirty, his strong jaw is set in a hard line with slight stubble across his jaw, the muscles in his chest and arms ripple as he stretches himself out. I've never really noticed how masculine he is.

Sure I've noticed that he's handsome, that despite years of drink he keeps himself in decent shape, but staring at him now I feel my face flush and my body warm up.

He doesn't seem to notice my gaze and instead moves towards the kitchen.

I'm left alone with my thoughts and the white liquor, which I finish in one long drink.

I find myself wondering what it would be like to see Haymitch without his usual button up shirt, how his calloused hands would feel along my skin.

An unusual feeling settles deep in my stomach, and although it's not something I've experienced before I immediately know what it is.

He returns a few minutes later with another glass and a half full bottle. Wordlessly he moves towards me and fills my glass before pouring his own.

I meet his eyes which are the exact same grey as my own. Seam eyes.

He curls his lips in a small smile and raises his glass. I return the gesture and we drink. When he pulls the glass from his mouth I feel his eyes on me.

Feeling even warmer under his gaze I knock back the liquid, shuddering slightly as is burns my throat.

I glance up to see him raising an eyebrow at me, but he keeps quiet.

That's one of my favourite things about him, he doesn't feel the need to fill the silence with meaningless chatter, he's content to just be.

As he takes his seat across from me I start making a mental list of all the things I like about this man, regardless of his surly and aggressive nature.

The length of my list surprises even me, because there isn't much about him that I don't like if I'm being honest.

He is everything that I am, and just that is enough to bond us forever. Two seam kids, which no chance, who were too clever, who defied the capital. Two bitter souls, both sentenced to spend life suffering and miserable. Two people who can only seem to find sanity in the quiet presence of the other.

I find myself studying his face again, and in that moment I can't stop what I feel for him. My body blazes with fire that I can't seem to contain, but why should I try anyways?

I am marked for slaughter, I don't have much time left and there are things I want to experience before I die.

Another list comes together in my head, and topping this one is something I want that only he can give me.

With my mind made up, I stand up, stealing my nerves.

The alcohol in my system is buzzing through me but I do not feel out of control, I feel better than I have in a long time.

Moving with the grace of a hunter stalking its prey I walk towards him.

His eyes are on the bottle beside him and he doesn't see me coming.

Swiftly I reach out and pull the glass from his fingers and set it down on the side table.

He jerks his head back and gazes up at me with an irritated expression.

It vanishes almost instantly when he sees the look in my eyes, which must be smouldering like the coals of a fire.

He opens his mouth to speak but no words come out. I take the opportunity to sink down into his lap, straddling his thighs.

The chair isn't made to fit two people and it causes our bodies to press even further together.

Not having any experience I just do what feels right and start to grind my hips down into his.

My hands move to his shoulders as he draws in a sharp breath.

"Katniss, what the…"

I silence him with a kiss. There is nothing tender or reserved in my motion as I nip at his bottom lip, desperate to feel his tongue against mine.

He doesn't respond but stays frozen, so I try again.

This time he pushes me away but I don't move off of his lap. Instead I grind down harder which draws a groan from his throat.

I smirk down at him. He may be trying to resist me but I can feel his manhood pressing againt me, which only sparks my desire.

His eyes are blazing and he is starting to breathe hard but I can tell he is trying to resist.

He brings his strong hands to my hips and stills my motions.

"Katniss, what are you doing?" The raspy tone of his voice makes me shiver. How is it that until now I've never noticed how much I want him?

I know he is waiting for an answer, so I let out a sigh trying to find the right words.

"Haymitch, I'm going to die."

He doesn't say anything but silently tells me to continue.

"I don't have much time and there are things I want before it's too late."

His eyes widen at the implication behind my words. I bring my hand up and stroke his cheek.

"I want to know what it's like to be with a man, but not just any man… I want to know what it's like to be with you, to _feel _you _inside _of me. Please just give me this, I need it. I need you. I want you to be my first."

Haymitch inhales sharply, clearing affected by my words which I realize now were quite seductive.

I can see the desire in his eyes but he's trying to stay calm.

"Do you want me Haymitch?" I ask in a shy voice, afraid that his hesitation is because I am not attractive enough.

This causes a dry laugh to fall from his lips.

"I've wanted you since I first saw you, and I've dreamed about it, thought about what it would feel like. But honestly sweetheart, I'm twice your age, do you really want me to be your first?"

Without hesitation I lean in and kiss him again. I pull back but only a few centimetres, so that my breath is still on his lips.

"I don't care, I want you. Please just take me Haymitch."

My words must break his resolve because he crashes his lips against mine. Instantly I feel his tongue slide along my lips and I open my mouth for him.

Desire courses through me as our tongues move together. I tangle my hands in his hair and pull him closer as his fingers dig into my waist, holding tightly.

I use my position on top to rock my hips against him and eagerly swallow the noises of pleasure that slip from his lips.

When I'm desperate for air I pull away slightly. His eye are almost black now, his hair even more dishevelled than before. His erection presses into me and I've never felt something more wonderful.

A wave of desperation passes through me because all I want is to know what he will feel like buried inside of me.

I can feel the wetness pooling in my centre and it's driving me crazy.

His lips are on my jaw and neck, nipping and licking every inch of my exposed skin now, it feels amazing. Tilting my head slightly I lean into him and whisper directly into his ear.

"I'm so wet for you, please, fuck me, I need you inside of me."

He stops kissing my neck and looks up into my eyes again. I can see the shock on his face; he'd never expected me to say anything that _dirty _before. A giggle falls from my lips though because here I am grinding into his manhood, kissing him roughly and the thing that surprises him the most is me cursing.

The giggle must trigger him because I feel him standing up. I wrap my legs around his waist and move my lips to his earlobe, kissing and tugging at the sensitive flesh.

"Oh fuck, Katniss."

My name on his lips sounds like heaven.

Without a single missed step he moves to the stairs, climbs to the top and enters his bedroom.

I find his lips again and thrust my tongue into his mouth.

Soon I'm being tossed onto the bed and he's tearing at my clothes. I can feel his desperation and desire. When I'm almost completely bare to him, left only in my underwear, I feel a little self-conscious because I've never been this exposed in this way.

His eyes roam over my entire body and I can see the predatory glint of lust mixed with adoration.

It's enough to rid my worries as I reach out for him.

I tug at his hands, pulling him down on top of me so I can remove his clothing too. It doesn't take long for his shirt and pants to join mine on the floor.

He settles on top of me, his erection pressing against my clothed centre. I shudder at the feel of him but need more.

Slowly I run my hands along his hard, bare chest. His flesh is soft but I can feel the soft muscle underneath.

I don't want to take my hands away from his chest but I'm anxious to feel more of him. Sliding my hands downward I caress his sides and hips, my fingers itching to touch his hard shaft.

He's holding himself up on his elbows above me. Our eyes meet again and then he leans in, capturing my lips again.

While he's distracted I take a deep breath and move one of my hands to cup his erection through the thin material of his boxer-shorts.

He groans but I swallow it down, savouring the feel of him.

Living with two healers I've seen my share of naked men, but feeling Haymitch when he's hard brings about an entirely new sensation.

Wanting to see his reaction I stroke him through the material more, curious at how my touch affects him.

He's grunting and pushing his hips into my hand, and I can feel his sounds of pleasure against my lips. I smile into our kiss and give him a small squeeze.

This causes his arms to give out and he lands directly on top of me, my naked breasts pressing into his hardened chest.

I let out a gasp.

My nipples are stiff and the hard muscles of his body stimulate the peaks.

When his name falls from my lips it awakens the beast inside of him.

He reaches between us and takes my hands, pulling them above my head, then pinning them to the bed.

His other hand is still free and it finds my hardened flesh, flicking the tiny nub, than the other, between his fingers.

I arch my back into his touch, silently begging for more. He grins down at my before trailing wet, hot kisses down my neck.

When he reaches my breasts he stops and meets my eyes before taking a nipple into his warm mouth.

"Fuck Haymitch…" I hiss out the words, too overcome with pleasure to speak in my normal tone, but he doesn't seem to mind.

On the contrary it spurs him on. He keeps my hands pinned to the bed while he assaults my breasts and it's torture because all I want is to touch him.

When he finally pulls back I'm panting hard and my face is flushed.

He grins at me, "Tell me what you want sweetheart."

Too needy to care I don't hesitate to beg.

"Please Haymitch, I need you. I want to feel you. I can't wait any longer…"

Satisfied with my response he releases my hands before kissing me fiercely. I open my mouth for him, eager to taste him again.

His tongue swirls around mine and his hands come to rest on my hips.

He pushes his body into mine and we begin to rock, needing some sort of friction between our bodies.

This time when I reach between us I slide under the waistband of his shorts and push them down.

I gasp into his mouth when I feel his bare erection for the first time. More wetness settles between my legs and I can't control my lust anymore.

I use every ounce of strength I have to push him off of me. Confusion and hurt flash in his eyes for a moment, but when I sit up and reach out to rid him of his undergarment his expression turns back to desire.

He stands up and steps out of his shorts, tossing them aside and I gasp.

Haymitch is standing completely naked in front of me, and I've never seen anything like it. I can feel my pulse pounding in my centre at just the sight of him.

My eyes roam over his body, hungrily taking in every inch of him.

We both stay still for a while, just observing the other. If I wasn't so desperate to feel him I'd stay and stare at his naked form forever.

Feeling uncertain about how to proceed I move to lie back down against the pillows. My breasts are heaving my hair dishevelled but I smile up at him, trying my best to look sexy.

His gaze is nearly burning a hole through me, and I smirk at the power I have now. I could just ask him to come to me, beg him to take me, but I don't want to, not yet.

Instead I decide that I want to make him come to me.

Slowly I slide my hands down my own chest, making sure to circle my hardened nipples. When I reach the top of my panties I grip them tightly before lifting myself up slightly, just enough to remove the offending garment.

Without a second thought I spread my legs wide for him, wanting him to see the wetness that's settled in my core; wetness that's for him alone.

His eyes widen and I can hear his sharp intake of breath at my bold display.

Wanting to take it one step further I slide my hand down my body again, this time stopping just above my centre.

With a smirk plastered to my lips I run a finger through my wet folds, shuddering at the sensitivity of my most intimate parts.

I've never really touched myself there before, but Haymitch's expression tells me that I've done it right.

When I pull my hand away I can see my juices glistening on my damp fingers. Swallowing my last nerve I bring the digits to my mouth and lick them clean.

This blatant display of sexuality sends him over the edge as he practically jumps on top of me.

He positions his legs between mine, then lines his hard shaft up with my wet centre, sliding his tip through my folds. I cry out his name as he repeatedly rubs my bundle of nerves with his erection, mixing his pre-come with my juices.

Grey eyes look up at me and I shiver.

I can feel him pressing into me, and I want him to just do it.

I bring my hands around his body and cup his naked backside, pushing his hips into mine.

Momentarily his look of desire lessens as he cups my face.

"Are you sure sweetheart? You're first time should be special."

I caress his check, "With you, it will be special. Now please, just do it Haymitch, I can't wait anymore."

In one strong, sure thrust he buries himself deep inside of me.

A gasp escapes my lips and a sharp pain shoots through me at the fullness but I breathe through it.

Our eyes never waver; his breathing is heavy as he remains still, letting me adjust to him. I can tell it's taking everything in his power not to pump into me.

This realization sends another wave of heat through me and calms the pain. I can sense pleasure begin to break way as I feel him deep inside of me, his erection filling me up completely.

My hands move to his back and I lean up to capture his lips.

Just before they meet I whisper against his mouth with hot breath.

"Take me."

His lips crash against mine as his hips slowly withdraw before sinking back down.

A small moan escapes me, he feels amazing.

I nip at his lips and suck on his tongue, which makes him increase the speed of his thrusts but it isn't enough, I need more, I want everything he can possibly give me.

Our lips break apart and his find my neck, roughly biting at my skin. My body writhes under him and I start to push my hips up to meet his thrusts, urging him on.

"Harder Haymitch, please, I want to feel you for days."

An animalistic sound leaves his lips and I smirk slightly at myself, revelling in how I can make him lose control like this. I've never really considered myself sexy or seductive, but tonight I feel both. I feel like a temptress, and Haymitch can't seem to get enough.

One of his hands slides down my body and comes to rest just about the spot where we are connected. His fingers spread my folds and find the bundle of nerves hidden there.

My body is on fire, I've never felt anything as wonderful as this, it's a kind of ecstasy I never knew existed.

I can feel myself coiling up as he pumps in time with the circles he's drawing on my clit. One of my hands tangles in his hair and pulls him closer.

His lips are at my throat again, laying wet kisses along the exposed flesh. I toss my head back, and feel myself approaching a precipice.

He must be getting close too because he's panting loudly, letting out groans of pleasure, and it's like music to my ears.

Pushing my hips up harder to meet his pace I'm about to fall. I can feel my inner walls pulse in time with my heartbeat, pulling him further into me. I want him to come with me, so I tug at his hair, moving his face until my lips are at his ear.

"Come with me Haymitch. I want you to fill me up."

The husky tone in my voice is unlike anything that's ever come from my lips, but in the heat of passion I can't bring myself to care.

It must be enough for him though, because seconds later he gives a hard thrust and stills. Hot, warm, liquid fills me as he empties his seed deep inside of me.

The feeling of his hot cum sends me over the edge as I arch my back with a loud cry of his name.

His fingers on my clit don't still, instead he slows their pace, helping me ride out my first orgasm.

When the waves of pleasure have subsided I slump back to the mattress, dazed and out of breath.

I hear him chuckling and open one eye to see his smile.

"Smug much?" I ask him, not opening my eyes.

"Well who knew that the girl on fire was such a naughty little seductress? Or that this old drunk could make her scream like that."

I can hear the teasing note in his tone but don't say anything, instead I pull him down to me and kiss him lazily, letting our tongues explore.

We kiss for a long while, our naked bodies still pressed together. When we need to break apart for air Haymitch tries to roll off me.

Not wanting to lose the feel of him inside of me just yet I wrap my legs around his hips, keeping him in place.

His eyes find mine again and he laughs.

"Enjoying yourself sweetheart?"

"Actually I am. I rather enjoy feeling you inside me, I don't want it to end."

This causes him to groan and it's my turn to chuckle.

We stay still for a long while, just enjoying each other. I feel him shift slightly on top of me and worry that he doesn't want to be close anymore, or worse, that he regrets this.

Panic wells inside of my chest.

He must sense my anxiety because he strokes my hair and kisses me again.

My fear disintegrates and I am blissfully happy.

Happier than I've been in a long time, tonight with Haymitch was perfect.

Carefully he rolls us over so I am on top, but he doesn't remove himself from me, which I'm grateful for.

He in turn wraps me up in his strong arms.

"Thank you."

My words hang in the air for a moment, as he digests them.

"For what? The incredible sex or the sappy cuddling? Or because you know I'm a stud?"

I lift my head off his chest and smack his arm playfully.

"Ass."

He grins up at me.

Letting out a sigh, I try again.

"Thank you for everything, for giving me the chance to experience this kind of pleasure with someone I trust."

His smile widens and his eyes twinkle. It's an odd expression on him because he's usually so bitter, but I like it anyways.

Suddenly a mischievous glint flashes in his grey eyes.

"Feel free to use me at any time for your personal pleasure sweetheart."

I grin down at him.

"Well we do still have three months until the Quarter Quell… I'm sure I can figure out some way to pass the time."

I can feel him growing hard again inside of me and my desire returns full force.

"Ready for round two?"

My smile widens and I roll my hips.

"Definitely, but this time, I'm in charge!"

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

With that, I begin to worship his body, letting pleasure overtake us both.

Over the next three months I go to Haymitch daily, craving the pleasure he gives, and the feeling of pleasuring him.

When I'm not with him I'm desperate to feel him inside of me, and when I'm with him I can never get enough of him.

He takes me up and drags me down, he brings me pleasure beyond anything I could imagine.

Who know that the girl on fire wasn't so innocent after all, all it took was someone to ignite the flame.


End file.
